Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Commerce/ Warehouse
__TOC__ Warehouse Warehousing require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Warehousing prefer rocky areas, ore & dirt, dislikes grass & trees. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Distribution info Warehousing offers storage space for all Commodities. They are the "shock absorber" of the City's Commodity Exchange; an interim holding location until needed elsewhere. A place for a deliveryman to unload and return to his home building, so delays are minimized. Employment info Warehousing require employees to function properly. It may stop working if employees are extremely low. While experiencing worker shortages, Deliverymen(Getters and Fetchers) may not be spawned, slow to spawn or limited in their activities. Commerce should be given a High priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice, if worker shortages are expected. Very High priority is usually assigned to Food production in worker shortage situations. Building Slot Reservations In the course of building a city, Warehousing and other storage facilities may need to be added. There is a search algorithm that begins at the top(oldest buildings placed) of the Building Slots list progressing to more recent additions. This order can be purposely reorganized by reserving a slot# early in the cities build. The cheapest method is using Roadblocks over an unused roadway, usually located at one of the Terrain Map's unused corners. Residential Gates are not a good option since military invasions may target them. When a Building needs to be made higher on the Building Slot list; delete one Roadblock, wait for the red footprint to disappear then place the new building. Deliverymen will now select the new building before the previously placed buildings. This selection process also effects were requested commodities are removed from, gifts are placed but not as effective in where homages are removed from as there is additional filtering for Hero homages. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Warehouse graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *List of available Commodities in the Mission. :*Amount of stored Commodity available. :*Deliverymen Orders button(cycles through - Accept, Get, Empty & Don't Accept) :*Stock Limit should be set to multiples of 4 loads as a pallet cannot be subdivided. Total Space should not exceed 32 loads. *Current number of Employees(# needed). Use the Industrial Ministry Dialog(Hotkey3twice) to set Commerce to a high priority in case of worker shortages. * the 'X" button(midlower-right) resets all the listing orders to 'Don't Accept'. Deliverymen The Deliverymen transport commodities between structures. A 'getting' deliveryman from a Warehouse or Mill can be cross-county enabled, allowing them to go off the road network. Special situations may allow Trade facility getters to return as cross-country deliverymen by temporarily connecting road networks then disconnecting them once the deliveryman is spawned. This can have unforeseen consequences thus isn't advised unless the player is experienced in this type of micro-management. Deliverymen are a versatile group, which can spawned from production facilities, usually 1 deliveryman per production facility. Farms and sheds may spawn many 'overflow deliverymen', one for each 4loads of their production commodity. Only the normal deliveryman will deliver 1 load each trip. Deliverymen will push their commodity around the city for 2 years before vaporizing. Food Farm deliverymen will wait a third year before vaporizing. as a Getter/Emptier Warehouses and Mills have a "Get" Command that may allow the "Getter" to go Cross-Country if the Commodity storage is disconnected(without a roadway connection). 'Emptiers' are always Roadway restricted. 2 Getters can be spawned if the Warehouse is not busy restocking a consumer or set to "Empty" a commodity. Caution should be exercised when 'getting/emptying' a commodity as the restocking deliveryman may be delayed for an extended period of time awaiting the return of the getter/emptier. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Storage Structures Category:Emperor: Walkers